Femme Fatale
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: "You'd have a wife that would need to fulfil her wifely duties...wouldn't you like that? Surely you've been lonely...so deprived of the basest of comforts. A wife would do wonders to fulfil your needs...and wants. And in turn, the survival of two family lines would be assured." Severus a FEMALE FIC!
1. Chapter 1

"Adhara, Sabik, again I must thank you for having us over." Albus smiled, looking across the large dining table at the skinny woman and pallid man.

"The pleasure is all ours," Elrod purred, his ancient eyes still able to betray malice, "Seeing as you will just be a pawn for our purposes."

"Yes." Albus nodded, placating the Slytherins seated at the antique table. "I find it quite pleasurable too, seeing as you'll be good for our purposes as well. Isn't it nice when things work out?"

"Wait- where's Severus?" Moody asked, his situational awareness near perfection.

"Severus will not be needed at this particular gathering." Albus answered carefully, giving Moody a look that made it clear he wouldn't be getting a direct answer as to why. Moody would find out soon enough.

"His presence will be required less at most meetings especially after you agree to aid us in our goal." Sabik grumbled, his loud voice easily carrying across the table to all seated.

"You will be agreeing, won't you Albus?" Adhara pressed, her eyes scrutinizing as the dug into his own. "I'm assuming that is why you've finally accepted one of our invitations?"

"Not that your permission was needed." Luscious drawled, his nose in the air. "I assure you we would have moved on and completed our plans by the date Ancient Elrod set."

"Yes," Elrod nodded, "As much as I hate helping out the likes of you, I find my side will profit much more than yours with this...deal."

"Of course...the final decision will not be concrete until the blood test is completed." Avery amended, tapping his fingers on the oaken surface in an impatient manner.

"It will not be final unless Severus willingly agrees to such...a decision." Albus countered, his look firm.

"He will agree." Elrod pompously assured. "He won't disobey an ancient."

"And I'm certain you've done your part to get Severus's agreement." Bellatrix spoke as if she were bored with the whole conversation and set to examine her nails. "It's as good as done, we only need verification of his blood."

"I've managed to convince Severus to part with a vial of his blood." Albus nodded, pulling the vial from his sleeve. It hadn't been hard to obtain the blood, Severus gave it willingly despite the fact Albus refused to tell him what it was for. A twinge of guilt bit at Albus, but he assured himself he knew how to dance the dance he was orchestrating and come out on top with Severus in perfect condition.

Elrod accioed it over, and for a moment the ancient man just studied the blood with a mixture of contempt and morbid curiosity on his face. Finally, after a few moments of verification, the aged man pointed his wand at the blood. "Sanguis enim cognoscere..." He whispered, keeping his eyes on the vial.

"It's so clean..." Avery trailed off, clearly surprised as if he truly believed a half-blood of muggle-born's blood was really of dirtier quality.

"Yes...it is." Elrod smirked at the vial, as if it were a treasure of immense value and Albus resisted the urge to give a shudder. "Bellatrix, do be a lamb and pull out the blood of the Sacred Twenty-eight."

The wicked woman smiled as she obeyed, reaching down into her lap and pulling up an ancient leather bag. Reaching in she removed vial after vial, one by one in a painstakingly slow process. Once they were all settled, Elrod gave her a nod of appreciation. "Et ostendit recta sanguinis cognatione."

As expected two of the vials were ensconced in a light red and crept across the table to Elrod. The old man held them up, reading the labeling off of the pendants that had been wrapped around the vials. "How grateful we should be that, for once, adultery has had a positive consequence."

Sabik leaned to look at the labels, his black eyes lighting up as his mouth turned up at the corners. "Eileen is fortunate...her stain of dishonor is lessoned. She may have chosen to lay with and marry muggle-swine, but fortunately she did not sire its child."

Elrod held up the vials. "Rosier." He held up the other. "And Prince...obviously." He grinned. "Vega Rosier is Severus's true father...I always knew Severus was too brilliant to be anything but pure-blood."

"I'm afraid I'm lost..." Remus looked as confused as nearly everyone at the table. The only one who seemed to have any inkling of understanding was Sirius and to a slight extent, Tonks.

"Rosier is the name of a pure-blood wizarding family, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight...related to the Black, Prince, Lestrange, and Malfoy families. A great family really," Bellatrix purred, talking at Remus as if he were stupid, "They place great importance on their pure-blood heritage, and they are greatly skilled in the dark arts."

"This would explain much about Severus's characteristics." Adhara agreed.

"How greatful I am that it turns out that my sister did not sire a filthy half-blood, afterall." Sabik's face took on a look of grim amusement. "Pity she didn't live to see herself reinstated back in her family tree."

"Forget Eileen, we need focus on Severus." Lucius drawled. "We now have the chance to save two of the Great Twenty-Eight bloodlines from total extinction."

"I'm still lost." Remus tried again. "Why are we concerning ourselves with blood-lines, Albus?"

"Yes, and why isn't Severus here?" Molly demanded. "It seems to me that he'd want to know about these recent developments!"

"He'll find out soon enough, traitor." Bellatrix sneered. "But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Yes...for now we need to move onto the next order of business." Elrod insisted. "That is if is able to control his temper during..." The old man looked at Sirius, earning a glare from Sirius.

"What do I have to do with any of this?" Sirius demanded.

000000oooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooo

Sirius carefully eyed the Ancient, restraining himself only because he did not want to invoke Albus's wrath. There was nothing Sirius so despised as much as the system of nobility that pure-blood's operated upon. Having to listen to it was enough, but having Elrod rope him into the discussions almost set him over the edge. Discussions of these sorts always ended up with someones life ruined. It was within these discussions that parents made their choices to disown a child, and things much worse.

"Why should I want to have anything to do with any part of this?!" He hissed. "Why are you even helping them?" He demanded of Albus. "Does Snape even know you're planning to fuck with his life?!" Not that he cared about the git. It was the idea that these monsters were getting a chance to ruin another life that really pissed him off, that and Albus's seeming willingness to aid them.

"Wouldn't you like a wife, Sirius?" Bellatrix asked, batting her eyes.

Sirius nearly lost his lunch. "That's disgusting!" He barked. "We're cousins, and not only that I'd rather marry a dementor."

"Not me, you fool!" She snapped back, a look of disgust on her own face.

"Right, you're saving yourself for Voldemort! I forgot!" Sirius snarled at his cousin.

"ENOUGH!" Elrod barked, his face contorting in his anger.

"In case your addled brain has forgotten, I don't have to obey you any longer." Sirius sneered, standing up to leave.

"Sit, Sirius. Please." Albus's tone suggested he wasn't asking, and Sirius reluctantly sank back down in the seat. "Please, hear Elrod out."

Sirius refused to verbalize his agreement, but apparently the increase in his glare was enough of an affirmation as Elrod started to speak again.

"You should have been given a wife a long time ago..." Elrod started. "In fact, I had one lined up for and the wedding set. Only for you too get yourself disowned..." Elrod tutted. "You should already have brought forth many sons, maybe even a few daughters for your bloodline."

"If I would have chosen to have children, it wouldn't have been to provide you with more minions." Sirius was seething. "And I would have picked out a wife myself...a nice Gryffindor, who knows, maybe even a muggle."

The pure-blood's around the table put looks of disgust on their haughty faces, and Sirius felt his blood boiling.

"I have a proposition, Black." Elrod said evenly, as he looked across the table to stare at him. "And I find it will be beneficial to us both."

"Oh?" He scoffed, doing his best to keep from attacking the man. Had it not been for Remus putting a friendly, calming hand on his back, he would have surely launched himself.

"We'll give you a wife...a proper princess." Elrod said simply.

Sirius waited for a few moments, but when it came clear the Ancient would say no more he spoke up. "And how would that benefit you? Or me?"

"You'd have a wife that would need to fulfil her wifely duties...wouldn't you like that? Surely you've been lonely...so deprived of the basest of comforts. A wife would do wonders to fulfil your needs...and wants." Elrod spoke confidently, as if he expected Sirius to just agree. "And in turn, the survival of two family lines would be assured."

"I don't need to be given a wife." He hissed. "I am quite capable of finding one myself." Even as he said it doubt started to pop up. He had been locked up so long...he was so out of touch now, and the stigma of having been in Azkaban had surely stuck to him despite his innocence. But did he even want a wife in these troubled times? Much less children? He had Harry...that was enough.

"You wouldn't do it for the sex?" Elrod sneered. "A Gryffindor like you should be jumping at this opportunity."

"Opportunity?" Sirius scoffed again, glaring at the ancient man.

"Yes, Black. Opportunity. You'd be given a choice woman, better yet, a virgin. Someone to cook for you, too. Someone to do your every bidding without complaint...and the part I'm sure you'd love most, is that she'd of course be a pure-blood Slytherin- wouldn't you like a chance to dominant one of your rivals?" Elrod questioned, a condescending look on his weathered face.

"I wouldn't subject anyone to a forced marriage! Much less the kind you Slytherin's orchestrate!"

"Have you forgotten, Black, that you are the product of such a marriage!?" Lucious retorted. "Besides, you could have her way with her and after a sire is brought forth we'd allow for an annulment. You'd even be allowed to keep the children and raise them yourselves- with supervision of course."

"What you're offering me is a slave." Sirius said dryly. "And I think I'm safe in my assumptions that she'd be like any other Slytherin- insufferable." He glowered than. "And I wouldn't allow the supervision of my children by people like you."

"We'd sweeten the pot." Avery assured. "We'd unfreeze your vault at the bank, reinstate the property that is rightfully yours, we'd even do our part to completely clear your name and get your a proper job."

"Wouldn't it be nice to be part of the public again?" Sabik continued, his eyes boring into Sirius. "It's been a year since you've been cleared...and you're still having a hard time reestablishing yourself."

"Let us help you." Adhara smiled, the gesture not reaching her eyes. "Think about it...you'd be able to take the Potter boy under your wing, raising him in public without having to hide."

"Leave Harry out of this!" He demanded, bringing his fist down on the table. "And it'll be a cold day in hell before I marry a Slytherin- especially one that is likely just as appalled as I am by the suggestion!"

"Oh, but I assure you she will be quite passive and accepting." Elrod had a hint of a joke in his voice, and Sirius's eyes narrowed. "Sirius, why don't I prepare her for you? What do you say? It can hardly hurt to look. We'll have her ready for a presentation at my manor- you and the whole order can even come."

"We will be there, Elrod. Thank you." Albus quickly interjected. "And I will be sure to stop by tonight to aid you in your...planning."


	2. Chapter 2

Severus looked up at Albus with a questioning look. Why had Albus taken him to his uncle Sabik's home? Paranoia started to overtake him, until he reminded himself that Albus would never willingly subject him to anything unnecessary. But that still didn't lesson his curiosity. "Albus, why are we here?" He demanded, keeping pace with Albus as they walked toward the door despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to turn on his heels and stomp away.

"You'll have your answers soon enough." Albus answered evasively.

With great concern Severus realized the usual twinkle wasn't in Albus's eyes like it always was when he harmlessly meddled. Either what was about to happen wasn't harmless, or Albus was just not in his usual jovial mood.

"Albus?" He asked again, as he followed the elder wizard down a hallways that Severus knew lead to a large room with a large table.

"Soon, Severus." Albus assured, pushing the door open to reveal Sabik, Adhara, Lucious, Elrod and Bellatrix.

Immediately Severus bowed deeply. "Ancient Elrod." He spoke politely, though his stomach was twisting in knots. Why was he at a discussion? And why was Albus there? He stiffly took a seat when he was directed too, taking care to keep his face calm despite the fact that he was anything but.

"Severus." Elrod started right away, and Severus knew to keep his mouth shut. Anything he said or did to piss of Elrod would not end well with him. Not only would Elrod make sure of it, Voldemort would too. There was that damned trapped feeling again..."We've news for you..."

"Yes?" Severus asked, taking care to keep his tone neutral.

"It appears you're not some bastard child of a muggle." Elrod spoke callously, as if his words wouldn't have any affect on Severus. "Your father was Vega...Vega Rosier."

Severus's eyes widened without his permission.

"Yes, you are not a half-blood." Luscious purred, acting as if that were just the greatest compliment a person could ever receive. "In fact, you are one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight..."

"Making you nobility..." Elrod added.

"Thank you for informing me on these matters, Ancient Elrod, it is very much appreciated." He stood to go, but the old man stopped him with a gesture.

"We are not yet done, sit." Elrod waited until Severus had settled again before resuming his speaking. "I've discovered something, Severus...It seems Vega knew of the results of his tryst with your mother."

Severus nodded, unsure of what to ask or say. One wrong word and he'd have a furious Ancient to deal with, along with Voldemort.

"They plotted to marry, but Vega had only one condition...sadly you didn't fit his condition at birth, Severus."

"And I fit it now?" He asked, wondering where this train of conversation was heading.

"Not yet." Elrod explained. "You see...you were born a female, and the only way that Vega would risk being shunned from Slytherin society was if you'd be turned to male." Elrod spoke on, even though Severus's face surely had to be showing the myriad of emotions he was feeling. "Of course when Vega told his wife he was leaving her she killed him...leaving your poor mother alone. Damn woman was too proud too ask for help, she'd rather have convinced some muggle man that you were his."

"What?" Severus asked stupidly, his usually fluid mind slow and too crowded with emotion to function.

"We plan to change you back." Elrod spoke on, ignoring Severus's question.

"Why?" Severus demanded, knowing full-well that there was more than just one part to this. Feeling betrayed he glared at Albus. "Albus? What's being planned?!"

"Severus...I assure you that you'd be much more happier in your correct sex." Albus soothed. "I know it will be a struggle, but just be glad that I am here to oversee the process."

"I've lived my whole life as a male, Albus!" Severus argued, raw fear taking over his body. "And sex reversal is a very dangerous and deadly procedure!"

"Severus, that is why I am here. I would not let death take you away." Albus was quick to offer up answers. "Severus, I'm afraid you must go through with this..."

"Why is that, Albus?" Severus snapped, resisting the urge to hex the man before him.

"Because I have ordered it." Elrod answered, his voice loud and powerful. "And I have also ordered Voldemort to punish you should you refuse."

Anger and frustration filled his body; he was trapped. Trapped like he always was. With nowhere to hide or run. More misery- that was what was coming for him. Anger, so much. Would there ever be the day when he didn't have to suffer? He didn't want to do anything but scream at the moment. Just scream and scream, but he had to stay collected. He forced himself to be silent. For Lily...for her. He had made a promise to protect the brat, and he couldn't do that if he was killed for disobedience. It was always better to accept his sufferings silently...passively. He barely felt alive anymore, it was only the fury within him that reminded him of his existence. The rage fueled him on, even on the many days he didn't feel like trying anymore. If only there was a place he could crawl inside and hide away- if only for a day. He had already been so low, nearly at the bottom. And today- he was almost certain that his soul had left his body. What could he do but nod?

00000000000000-000000000000000000000-0000000000000000000000000000-0000000000000000000000000000000000

TWO DAYS LATER

Narcissa watched as Severus forced her heavy eyes open with a groan. Severus clearly tried to fight the vertigo she had to be feeling, as she groaned again and clutched at the blankets Narcissa had covered her with. Waiting, she took a seat on a stool beside the bed in her guest room- waiting for Severus to awaken more. Patiently she stared, busying herself with remembering each new feature Severus displayed. No hook nose, the worst of Severus's features was now straight and feminine. She couldn't see the eyes right now, but when they had been open in her delirium as she cried out, they had been intense as always. The only difference now was the the long eyelashes that now protected them. The lips...they were the same as any females, nothing special and not plump as hers. The skin...so pale...and not in the attractive sense of the word. Instead of alabaster, as it would be in health, it was a sickly shade near albino proportions. Severus had always been ghostly, and the blood loss from the transformation likely had none nothing to help the situation. She tutted, she'd have to make sure to tell Severus how to cover that up. The hair...yes, that had changed as well. It was longer and thicker, prettier than her hair even. Prettier than any other woman's hair she had seen. The only thing left to be done was to wash the grease away. Potions...that was the reason for the perpetual grease. She shook her head, Severus would never time for that anymore...it was a 'man's' job, and they simply would never allow her to act so 'disgracefully.' Severus wouldn't like to hear that. Severus twitched again, as if she had subconsciously read Narcissa's mind in her half-sleep. Truly, the returning of Severus to his correct sex was natural. It had to be if the effects were so brilliant and seemed so right.

"Severus, wake up." She said softly, her voice low but insistent.

The black eyes snapped open, and Severus quickly shot up into a sitting position like a fool. As expected her face turned green before she lay back down in bed. Narcissa watched with tempered amusement as Severus closed his eyes in his dizziness and rested his hands on his chest. In took only a minute before Severus sat stiffly upright, eyes wide. Her mouth hung open, and one of her eyes started to twitch as he groped the chest in horror.

"They're breasts, Severus. What did you expect?" She tried to keep her voice even, knowing that she had spent her whole life knowing what was expected of her as a woman while Severus had not.

The black eyes turned blacker. "To not be a pawn in some game!" She snapped, the snark still very easily carried despite the fact that her voice was now softer. "To not have been thrust into this!"

"It was my understanding you had agreed." Narcissa returned easily.

"I didn't have a choice!" Severus barked back, her face now red.

Narcissa shrugged. "You're a woman now," She hissed, "If you think you didn't have any choice before now..." She trailed off, the trapped feeling inside her resurfacing to make her uncomfortable. She would have loved to have been a healer...She bit her lip, no, it didn't do to dwell on things that would never and could never come about. She'd bury her frustration and channel it into loathing the mudbloods...

Severus's face fell for a moment, before she took care to mask it again. Narcissa silently applauded her. It had taken months for her to have mastered the mask of indifference and contentedness. It was great for Severus, that she was also a phenomenal liar and actress- the perfect thing for a pureblood wife. "It's easier if you stop fighting." She advised. "It's even easier if you have a child..." Draco...Draco had made her life bearable, even if Lucius was quickly making him into a carbon copy of himself.

"Who?" Severus asked, looking into her soul. "Who are they...sending me too?"

"You mean who are they marrying you too? Who are they giving you too?" She corrected, knowing it did no good to pretend that a marriage wasn't going to happen. It'd be better for Severus just to bluntly accept it, like Severus usual did. "You. Are. Property. Now." She spoke slowly, letting the words burrow their way into her. "Now get up, and take yourself into the bathroom...we have work to do."

-000000000000000000000000000000-

Severus sat on a stool in one of Narcissa's bathrooms, dressed in silk robes. Emerald robes. Women's robes. Silk, emerald, women's robes. In women's...underthings. She...she forced herself numb...she'd let the rage out later...on some student. But for now she made herself numb. The emptiness would keep her from snapping at Ancient Elrod or anyone else that was her superior- which would only result in her getting a vile beating and punishment from not only Elrod, but Voldemort...and then Albus would be upset as well...She was robotic as Narcissa brushed her clean hair out...stoic as Narcissa covered her pasty skin up with powder that made it alabaster...lifeless through the whole ordeal.

"Don't fight it..." Narcissa whispered again.

Not fight? Wouldn't that be great if that was an option for her? She had been fighting her whole life? How could she stop now? She forced a nod, struggling to soften the glare in her eyes before Narcissa dragged her from the bathroom back into the room they had vacated more than an hour ago. The woman guided her onto the bed, before she sat down on a stool in front of her.

"Here...a gift of silver...it will help you get pregnant." Narcissa leaned forward to put a silver necklace with a little emerald bauble around her neck. The woman looked up at Severus with somber eyes. "Get pregnant as fast as you can." She insisted. "Drink plenty up grapefruit juice..."

Severus nodded, though she couldn't imagine being forced into a marriage- much less consummating it. She wouldn't even know how to begin...And then there was the fact that just days ago she had been a male...

"Yams will help with twins..." Narcissa's eyes lit up at the mention of the highly sought after twins. One twin was meant to be favored...the other a backup that hopefully might receive the same favor. "Alright, be sure that your husband wears nothing by boxers...avoid strawberries, they give babies birthmarks...so does looking at mice...and no mint for either of you...and no socks in bed!"

"Narcissa...what if I can't conceive?" Severus asked the question that every Slytherin feared, the danger was there until a child had been produced. "What if he can't do his job?" She whispered, knowing full well that the blame always fell to the woman.

"You'd best hope for a baby within the first year." Narcissa emphasized. "If you don't it's a sign you don't love your husband."

"What's love got to do with any of this?" Severus sneered, knowing full-well that it would be impossible for love to overtake all the rage within.

"Absolutely nothing." She assured, her own voice full of rage.


	3. Chapter 3

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sirius...How good it is that you decided to join us..." Lucius drawled, barely glancing at the rest of the order. "And Weasley...how good it is that you've managed to appropriately dress all of your children." The blonde clapped sarcastically as he gave a cursory glance at the Order and children seated about at various tables along the edges of the dance floor.

"And how nice it is too see you being your naturally friendly self." Sirius bit back with his own sarcasm, amused when Lucius's eyes narrowed to thin slats.

"I do give my friendship when it is do." Lucius retorted quickly, "Us purebloods have got to stick together, no?" He gave a smile that did not reach his eyes, and Sirius resisted the urge to punch him for calling the Weasley's out so rudely. "Which brings me to the whole reason I sauntered over..."

"It wasn't just to say hello to a great friend?" Sirius scoffed, his third goblet of firewhisky dangerously low as he brandished it in a sarcastic toast.

Malfoy ignored him and gestured over the mass of moving bodies, "This is a presentation ball, Sirius. It seems odd to me that you wouldn't be dancing with the eligible ladies...especially the one we've prepared so thoughtfully for you." He gestured again, signalling out a pale woman in an emerald dress who was laughing at something some Parkinson man had said...the woman was pretty...he couldn't lie. But he was not going to agree to this...but that didn't mean he couldn't dance a dance or two and hold that body close..."You should talk to her at the very least, before its decided who she will marry...Geoffrey Parkinson has already offered up 10,000 (100,000 dollars) galleons, along with two of his estates for her hand."

"Good for him." Sirius shrugged, wondering at how high the price was...usually the price went down with age, but this woman's price was that of a young, pureblood, Sacred family, pretty woman. He was sure the price would go up and by the end of the night the woman's uncle would have dozens of offers. Sirius wouldn't be surprised if the number ended up being closer to 50,000...After all, she was a member of the sacred families...he recalled Narcissa going for 9,000...Bellatrix just a bit more... "If she's already promised to me, why are other people bidding for her?"

"Look at her..." Lucius purred, his eyebrow cocked. "How could they not?" He smirked then. "And you know how this works...there is plenty of backroom dealing in such matters. She's as good as yours, you need only make it official...and all the other deals will fall away."

Sirius was silently calculating the offer. A pretty woman who would obey him...and while the amount was high, he had more than enough to purchase her...he grimaced at the word in his mind. Purchase, as if that woman were an animal. No wonder Slytherin's were so angry, especially the woman...He wouldn't do that to her. That was why he had left. Besides, he wanted warmth and companionship, not a slave. "I'm not forcing a woman to marry me...nor am I going to let you people force her into marrying me."

"What if she wasn't being forced?"

000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000

"Tell Sirius, that you would very much like to be his wife." Lucius had come from nowhere, and had pulled Severus away from that horribly boring conversation with Geoffrey Parkinson. Only to pull her into a conversation much worse. She was already incredibly uncomfortable, having not had much time to adjust to her new body before she was subjected to being stuffed into a ball gown with a ridiculous amount of poof, and her feet forced into torturous contraptions known as heels. They had even yanked and ripped at her hair until it was up in ridiculous proportions. And now, she was all but being forced into telling her nemesis that she'd very much like to be his wife. She tried, Merlin she tried, but she simply couldn't make the words come to her mouth. Rather than stutter like a fool, or say something stupid, she kept quiet and stared at the table.

"Ah, Lucius, Sirius..." Elrod joined the awkward silence and grabbed ahold of her arm, squeezing painfully tight. "What were we discussing that has put such a somber silence in the air?"

"I was telling her," Lucius gestured vaguely at her, "That she should tell Sirius just how much she'd like to be his wife..."

"I know that can't be true, because she knows better than to act like a mute fool when asked a question." Elrod's fingers tightened and twisted. "I especially know she is eager to be married, aren't you?" His fingers were vices, and she knew that was not even a twelfth of the pain he could cause. But she couldn't do this. Despite what Narcissa had told her, she couldn't not fight. She yanked away, and Lucius gasped.

0000000000000000000000000-00000000000000000000000

Sirius watched as the woman jerked away, a fire in her eyes that reminded him of several lion woman when they were upset. The woman had looked positively ready to punch the old man, until he grabbed her arm again, somehow managing to place his fingers back on the bruises he had caused earlier. He bit his tongue, knowing he'd make it worse for her if he spoke up.

"You'd do well to remember your place has changed, Severus." Elrod hissed, tightening his hand around the skin as the woman glared.

"What?" Sirius spat, not nearly drunk enough to be able to deal with this. "What the hell is going on?" At his outburst several people had turned to stare at the tables. What the hell? Snape?!

"I can't trust you too keep you calm...let us move to a quieter area where we can discuss this." Elrod muttered, his teeth bared in a growl. "Albus, Sirius...come."

"You can forget that!" Sirius barked, jumping up to stomp out of the manor when Albus gave him a firm look.

"Sirius, please. Just one more conversation...if you still don't agree...that will be the end of it.

"I will never-"

Albus cut him off again. "Sirius, come." This time, it wasn't a request.

000000000000000000000000000000000000-0000000000000000

"Sirius, please calm down." Albus pleaded, glad that the room they were in had had silencing charms already in place, as Albus hadn't had the time too place them.

"CALM DOWN? YOU JUST TRIED TO TRICK ME INTO MARRYING SNAPE!" Sirius's face was dark red. "What the hell is wrong with you people!?"

"It's not as if you're marrying a man!" Elrod snapped. "She was born a woman and she's returned to being a woman!"

"That's not the problem!" Sirius growled. "The problem is that it is Snape!"

"I'd think you'd like to be dominate over her..." Elrod countered, and Albus flinched at the callous tone and words. "To subject her to your ever last whim..."

"It is slavery." Sirius spoke slowly, as if Elrod could not grasp this simplest of concepts. "Even if it is Snape. I know damn well she doesn't want too."

"What does it matter what she wants?" Elrod retorted, making Albus's stomach sick. "You've never cared about her before...why now? Deal with her for a year or until she gives you an heir...that's all we ask."

"Sirius...I will explain later, but for now I need you to trust me and agree." Albus spoke calmly, but even Sirius could sense the anger that came from him.

Sirius's anger increased to nearly uncontrollable levels. "No." he hissed, placing as much vehemence in his voice as he could.

"Sirius, you will do this." Albus's voice held no room for argument.

Sirius glowered before spitting out the words. "Fine." He could always divorce her...who cared what they'd think if he did?

000000000000-000000000000000-00000000000000-

Two Hours Later

Severus was trying her best not to implode with sheer hatred as she sat at a table beside Molly. She knew that Elrod and her uncle were negotiating her price...like she was some sort of item at a pawn shop. And Albus...that stung...he was in on the whole thing. While he had told her it was for a good reason, still...it hurt. And it didn't help that Molly and Arthur and and Tonks all tried to comfort her, it only annoyed her.

"You do look very nice." Molly was assuring, rubbing her arm kindly. "And I'm sure you'll be much happier this way."

Happier? She had no voice anymore! And she was to be married to Black, and she knew he'd be spiteful. And she wouldn't even be able to defend herself, she'd have to take it. Because that was what a good Slytherin did.

"Severus..." Her uncles voice sounded behind her, and she turned to see the man with a smug look on his face. "Meet your fiance." The man gestured at Black, who looked liked he'd rather cut his throat then deal with this farce one more minute. For once she could relate to the mutt.

"Give me your left hand." Black muttered, his glare increasing as she stuck out her left hand. With no trace of gentleness, the anamagi shoved an antique Black heirloom ring unto her ring finger. She refused to even look up at him, she stared steadily at the the ground, a feeling of emptiness taking over. She was Black's property now.

"Great." Elrod's voice was silky, despite the perversion within. "I'll announce the engagement before the night's over...Do be sure to move into one of your other manors that is accessible to all, I'll be sure to send help to spruce it up. We'll be having the engagement party there in three days."


End file.
